


A Thing Called Pain

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Panty Kink, Perversion, Religious Content, Sadism, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: something i felt like writingnot meant to be much, just a collection of scenes i had in mind
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 4





	A Thing Called Pain

Clive scratched at the scab under the thin cotton lining of his wrapped arm. He was on his way home, but it wouldn’t stop itching, his arms were so itchy. He guessed it was because his skin was healing, and his doctor said it would itch like this until it was fully healed, but Jesus Christ was it itchy! He nearly set his bag down just so he could scratch, but it seemed like it was going to rain, so he didn’t have time to stop.

“Stop scratching yourself, you dog …” Came a familiar voice. Clive looked, doing a 180 turn to see Luke standing there, his hat tilted down to hide his face as he kicked around a rock. “S-sorry- I can’t help it, But I’m happy to see you!” Clive said, “I was just thinking about you … shouldn’t you be getting home? It’s sort of late-” 

Luke looked up, “Of course you’re happy to see me, I bet you missed me too, didn’t you?”

“Well, yea- is that bad?” 

Luke looked away … “ I'm out here because I’m hungry, and mom’s food tastes like garbage, I wanna make us something to eat so I’m gonna come cook for you, say ‘thank you’.” Luke said, and Clive nodded. “You shouldn’t say that about your mom’s food, she probably works hard on it, and I doubt it’s that bad-”

“Shut up.”

“O- okay …” Clive said, continuing to scratch his arms. They were beginning to burn, he hoped this wasn’t the beginning of an infection or something. He stopped walking as a hand took hold of his shirt 

“Hm?”

“Here …”

“Here, what?”

“Right here- nobody’s around, I need you …” Luke said, looking up. Clive felt like he’d been stabbed in the heart. He suddenly became a lot happier, and he nodded, following Luke between the two buildings, beaming as if he’d seen a miracle happen right in front of his eyes. The alley way was dim, somewhere in the distance a rat ran by, scraping the ground with it’s stomach as it traveled through a puddle of dumpster water. Clive didn’t mind the stench of week old trash, He gasped as he was tripped, but he let his body hit the ground, hearing the rat run away. Luke probably wanted him to fall, so he didn’t bother catching himself. He stayed down, feeling Luke start to step up onto his back, the walk was slow, he balanced himself on Clive’s legs, looking at the things that had spilled out of Clive’s bag. He saw a toothbrush, toothpaste, bandages, and … a bunch of sweets, which were now covered in dirt. 

But there was something else in there, a little green camera, “What’s that for?” Luke asked, “the camera, I mean ..” He said, letting his shoe press down on Clive’s face.

“Its for- you- you said you wanted one, I don’t know what for but I got it for you so you can take it-” 

“ … don’t start thinking i owe you something just because you got me something! I didn’t ask for it, okay?” 

“It’s not like that! I got it for you because I love you- I want you to have it-” 

“You say that all the time … but you don’t act like you love me-” 

Clive was quiet … “what do you mean?” He asked, wincing as Luke stepped on his face. “You don’t do anything, you don’t take me on dates or hold my hand when we walk, and you don’t say nice stuff to me like the boys on tv do-” Luke said, “And you always look depressed, so it’s not like i’d ever like you back- maybe if you cut your hair so I can actually see your face, but I bet you don’t because you’re ugly-” Luke said, even though he was turning pink at the thought of Clive doing just that. He kicked Clive hard in the side, over and over again, not stopping even after he was curled up.

He watched Clive’s face go from peach to red as his pants tightened, and Luke gave him one last kick straight to the gut. He groaned, lying there beside a dumpster with the other bags of trash as Luke stared at him ... He kneeled, gently petting Clive’s head, “Deep breaths ... “ He said, and Clive breathed, tears falling from his eyes onto the concrete. Luke looked at his face … and he pushed Clive’s hair back, blushing darkly at the sight of his face. He wasn't ugly at all, in fact, he was just Luke's type … he looked at him for a few more seconds before he slapped him hard, “I can’t believe you-! Get a haircut!” Luke said … before hesitantly rubbing his cheek. 

“Get up, it’s going to get dark soon-” He said, coming to his feet. Clive stayed still for just a few more seconds … He sat up, having mind control deleted his boner, before holding his hand out. He was arched forward slightly, hand over his stomach as he watched Luke put his things back in the bag and give it to him. He took Luke’s hand next, and they both walked home …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke listened to the sound of Clive pathetically hissing in the living room as he applied peroxide to his arms … he was in the kitchen, letting a bowl of stew boil when he suddenly heard Clive gasp, and the bottle hit the floor. 

He got down from his step stool, and he walked into the living-room, only to have to stand there while he watched Clive struggle to pick up the bottle. His arms were dripping fluid out onto the floor, pink, peroxide infused blood as Clive sat back down on the couch, putting on fresh new bandages … Luke turned back around, returning to the kitchen, he picked up a spoon, and began putting soup in the bowl on the counter. He heard Clive whimper again, before the sound of bandages being cut, and tape applied made the room silent again. Luke picked the bowl up, and walked into the living-room with it. 

He walked right in front of Clive, who looked at him as he taped down the end of the bandage to his leg, covering up the pretty scar that Luke had made.

There was nothing like the color of blood, the nice tint of Clive’s blood was nice, dark in color, and Clive smelled … nice. For some reason he didn’t use cologne like regular guys, he just used some sort of weird soap, and he smelled like … nothing. He had no smell, it was nice, it let Luke feel like he could get close to him and not be dirtied by his touch. He was clean, he was good.

“Here, you want it?” Luke asked, offering the bowl out to Clive, who nodded, happily about to take it before Luke tilted it forward, and the steaming hot contents came spilling out onto his lap, right between his legs. Luke enjoyed this, Clive made a noise, reeling his hands back in shock, but Luke didn’t stop pouring. Clive enjoyed things like this too, but Luke liked watching his body contort as he refused to move out of the way. He watched his legs open and close before they spread, and Clive threw his head back, teeth clenched together, eyes closed tight. Luke watched him as he yelled out incoherent words of bargaining, begging for … something. 

“Luke!!” Clive yelled, wincing, whimpering before he- shook violently, gripping his couch cushions, hips moving in a strange motion before he went limp, and Luke stopped pouring … he stared at Clive as he panted, occasionally letting out an uncontrollable moan as his clothes burned him. There was no more fluid in the soup, just chunks of meat and vegetables ...

“Did you do it?” Luke asked, referring to that strange thing that happened to Clive’s body down there sometimes. 

“ … I- i couldn’t- Help it- it- Sorry- I’m sorry-” Clive whimpered.

“ … so it felt good?” Luke asked, reaching out, He touched Clive, who’s nails sank into the couch, “It hurts! It- really fucking burns!” Clive yelled out, before he was met with a spoonful of beef and vegetables. “Well then- take your pants off-” 

“But-”

“shhhh” Luke said … and Clive nodded, being fed another spoonful of soup as he hesitantly undid his belt. The feeling of his pants sliding off was incredibly painful, stinging him with the rough texture of his jeans.

He was hard again, red spots on his length as Luke actually handed him the bowl of soup. 

Clive ate it with a passion, groaning softly as Luke applied something to him, burn gel, Luke had coated his hands with it, stroking Clive, getting it all over his length. He was gentle, not wanting to break any skin … 

"Luke- w-wait-"

"Are you gonna do it again?"

"I- m-maybe- i-" 

"Just do it- it's okay, I won't tell anyone you like little boys-" Luke said, and Clive immediately throbbed. For some reason the idea of getting caught like this, beat up by the police, it was exciting. Luke's dangerous hands, his small palms gliding over Clive's blushing tip. Clive could see Luke's halfway developed chest through his shirt, he didn't wanna say anything, it made Like feel bad every time he brought it up, but he wanted to touch them, feel them, see them. 

But none of that was worth making Luke cry.

He moaned, "s-sorry!" He winced, and released. It was nothing special, it just sort of dripped down onto Luke's hands, glazing his fingers and pouring out onto the floor. Luke just watched Clive … before he looked down. "What do we say? I just did you a favor…"

"Thank you - I love you-"

"Stop … Saying that-"

"I love you~" Clive smiled, "I wish you'd say it back sometimes" 

"I don't love you!"

Clive nodded, "it's okay …" he said, before flinching as Luke took a picture of him. 

“Luke!”

“This is what I wanted the camera for-” Luke said, wiping his hands off on Clive’s shirt. “So i can look at you when i’m at home … take your clothes off- i wanna take more pictures- you look pretty right now, but you’re gonna heal soon-” Luke said, wiping off the lense. Clive smiled, just the idea that Luke was taking pictures to remember their time together, he loved it, so he happily got naked, pulling off the bandages and all, letting Luke take as many pictures as he wanted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat on the couch next to his dad, not understanding why he was being forced to watch tv. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his parents, or that he didn’t like tv, but it was just … boring. There wasn’t anything to do in here besides that. Just sit here and watch tv …

“... Luke, are you alright?” Clark asked, putting his hand on Luke’s head. “You really shouldn’t be wearing this hat inside, it’s rude, has the professor not-”

“The professa' wears his hat inside too! And i don’t want to take it off …” Luke said, swatting at Clark’s hand. The other just pulled it off anyways, revealing Luke’s uncombed hair. “You look nice without your hat on- I never get to see your face anymore-” 

“You don’t need to.” Luke said, pulling his feet up onto the couch … he curled up a little, leaning over, before he felt a hand gently rub his side, “are you sure you’re alright?” Clark asked, setting Luke’s hat down …

Luke looked down, the sound of the tv being the only thing he thought about for a second. He just listened to it, wondering what was going to happen next …

“No answer?” Clark asked … he pulled Luke up, holding him like a baby in his arms, “I know it’s been hard since she left, it’s hard for me too-”

“She left because you were watching me bathe.” Luke said. “It’s your fault … I just don’t understand why she didn’t take me with her.” 

“Be … because, Luke- she can’t afford to, and- there’s no proof that she saw anything so they can’t legally-”

“But I know you were … and you know you were … and she knows too … and you lied and said you didn’t.” Luke said, looking up at Clark. “But that’s not why i’m like this, I don’t care, I’m not mad at you- I’m just … bored.” Luke said, and that was the truth. Clark smiled, hugging Luke, “oh god, you should have just- said that … we can do something else if you want? What do you wanna do?” Clark asked, and Luke looked away …

Clark smelled like cologne, he was like the other boys Luke had met. Tall and strong and … hairy. Luke nuzzled his face, feeling his sideburns brush up against his cheek. “I want to take a bath together.” He said, smiling a little as he felt his dad stiffen. In a dark room, on an old couch, all alone with his baby boy, being offered the opportunity of a lifetime. Luke pulled away, and Clark looked at him … 

“Luke you know that’s not-”

“Hm? But mom usually takes baths with me- and now I’m all alone, so you really won’t do it with me?”

“Don’t- say it like that- and no ... “ Clark said, brushing his thumb across Luke’s arm as he held him close. “Luke, I'm your dad, and I'll always be just that. I know it’s- not- normal, for us right now- but I promise it’s nothing like … that.”

“ … Dad- can I go sleep over at my friend’s house?” Luke asked, “I wanna go right now, can I?” He said, and Clark tilted his head, “what’s this all of a sudden? It’s so late-” 

“Please! I’ll do anything- I promise I’ll be good-”

“Luke please stop talking like that- i- f-fine- you can go- do you want me to drop you off?”

“No! I want to walk!”

“I can’t let you walk by yourself-” 

“I’m walking!” Luke said, pulling away before running upstairs. “Don’t follow me either!” He yelled, and Clark listened as he shut his door, loudly shoving some of his things in his bag …

He hoped he didn’t upset Luke. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stood in front of Clive’s door, having picked the lock to his room … it was dark in the hallway, the lack of light making the white walls, and the white door look gray, and boring. Luke wondered what Clive was dreaming of, if dogs had dreams at all. He opened the door, and stepped inside, walking right up to the side of Clive’s big bed. He didn’t understand why someone who lived alone needed such a big bed, or why Clive chose to sleep in such soft pajamas … maybe it was because of the cuts, but he looked fine. Luke tilted his head, and stared at him while he just … laid there, completely oblivious of Luke’s presence. He snored softly, such a cute noise …

Luke leaned down, and kissed his cheek, before he dropped his bag on the floor, and crawled over Clive, getting into his bed. He didn’t touch him, he didn’t want to wake him up, he didn’t even roll him over so he could look at his face while he slept, he just moved his body over to Clive’s putting his head against Clive’s back before … going to sleep. 

Or, he would have gone to sleep, if the dog didn’t wake up for some reason. 

“Luke …” Clive said, and Luke didn’t reply, just pulled the blankets up over himself. Clive sat up, and flicked the lamp on, rubbing his face. “Hey …” He said, clearly still asleep. Luke didn’t move, or say anything, just shuffled underneath the blankets …

“Lukey-?” Clive asked, reaching underneath the sheets, pulling Luke up into his lap. He turned the light back off, and held Luke close, pulling the blanket back over him. 

“D-doesn’t this hurt?” 

“Yeah- but I like it- so get some sleep-” Clive said … Luke looked down, running his hands across the bandages on Clive’s chest. He smelled like … chemicals, he smelled like … pennies, he smelled like Clive. “You smell good-” Luke said, burying his face in his chest, “and your chest is soft- its like you have boobs-” Luke said, and Clive snorted. “ I would have thought you were more of a thighs person-” He said, rubbing Luke’s back. He was still so little, a gentle rub and some soft words put him to sleep, and the silence was … nice. Luke liked to cuddle, he enjoyed this, and so did Clive. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive as he kneeled in front of him, hands glued to the ground as he groaned. Luke stood there in his school uniform, watching Clive as he sliced at him with a knife. They were doing this outside, Luke kicked Clive in his stomach, clenching his weapon of choice as he watched Clive arch forward, holding his breath. Luke gripped him by his hair, and lifted his head up … before slowly cutting his cheek open. He cut deep, the blood spilled down Clive’s face, along with hot tears as He grit his teeth. 

When Luke let him go, he was grinning, nose bleeding as he sat there, crying, sobbing. “Luke- i-”

“I know, you love me, it feels good, I know …” Luke said, hearing Clive sniffle. Luke paced around in front of him for a second … “I feel better now-” He said, and Clive nodded. “I- I should get back to work b-before they notice i’m gone- but- thank you- are you coming by later?”

“No …” 

“Oh …” 

“Why?” Luke asked, and Clive swallowed his tears, “uhm- I was- ah-” he wiped his face, looking at all the blood on his hands. He was starting to feel a little light headed, but he’d be fine. “I - was- I wanted- your food- it was really good, I was just- wondering when you could make some again …” Clive said, and Luke looked over at him … 

“... you should get a girlfriend to cook for you-” 

“Um … i don’t think it’s- a-a good idea to get with a girl just so she’ll cook for me-” Clive said … Luke huffed, “why not?” 

“Well … that’s sort of offensive, and that’s assuming she can cook in the first place-” 

“Can’t all girls cook?”

Clive snorted, “hm? Where’d you get that idea? No, you have to learn to cook-”

“But my mom cooks, and all her friends cook, and every day at school they're always telling the girls that being able to cook is important if they wanna be a good wife-”

“ … well- um- it’s not exactly- something every girl can do …” 

“But if I can’t do it then i’ll be alone-”

“Is that why you cook for me? What the hell kind of school do you go to where they say something like that to you?”

“The church over there!” Luke said, pointing to a distant building with a cross on it. “They yell at me all the time, and they keep me in the kitchen baking bread, and then they dump homework on me … i hate it …” Luke gently slapped Clive, “I hate it- I hate … them-” He said, “I hate god, and I hate Jesus, and I hate the stupid church, I wish they’d all die-” Luke said, making a fist, hitting the top of Clive’s head with it. 

He growled, slamming his fist down over and over again. But his little marshmallow hands didn’t hurt at all. “I hate it!! God isn’t real anyways! He never helped me do anything!” Luke yelled, and Clive hummed … “i- i’m not a believer myself, but- let’s calm down, yeah?” He said, and Luke looked at him …

“They say when I turn sixteen, that I’m going to be married, they’ve been preparing me for that day … how do you feel, knowing that one day i’m just going to be the property of some … man.” Luke asked, and Clive looked down …

“Luke, a-are you a girl?” He asked, and Luke gave him a look …

He stepped back, looking at Clive, dressed in his school uniform. A skirt and some socks, black shoes, all of it gray. A headband on his head, he just stared at Clive, glaring at him almost …

“ I- couldn’t tell- you just- I thought you were a boy-”

“You thought right. I am a boy-” Luke said, “no matter what they say, no matter how they make me dress. I’m a boy …” Luke pulled the end of his skirt down, and Clive blushed … 

“... you wanna see, don’t you?”

“Get out of my head-” 

“You were thinking about it … fine, you can look, just this once, but when the time comes I want it to be you …” Luke said, and Clive nodded … “I’m not sure if- they’ll let two men get married but i’ll do what I can-” Clive said, and Luke smiled, “You dummy- of course they will, they don’t know-” Luke said, taking a step closer …

“I’ve felt weird since I cut my hair … but- I think i like it better this way-” Luke said, and Clive stared at him as he lifted up the fabric, showing off his snow white underwear … 

“Your nose is bleeding-” Luke said, and Clive looked down, “you’re … an angel-” He mumbled, before looking up to see Luke sliding his panties down his thin legs, stepping out of them. He felt his heart stop in his chest, and Luke put them up to his nose, “go away …” he said, letting Clive take hold of thim …

Clive watched Luke walk off, he knew the boy probably had a spare pair in his bag, he usually did … his nose was bleeding a lot faster now, work- his break was over ten minutes ago, he was gonna get yelled at for sure. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive from the window of his office … boring job, boring office, boring space, boring man at a boring desk doing Luke’s homework … Luke wondered how long it would be until Clive noticed him sitting outside.

Luke watched as a woman came in, she had long purple hair, and a shirt that was one size too small. A tight black skirt and some heels, along with immediate anger when she saw Clive. 

“Stop slouching! And why is your face cut up?! Are these bite marks?!” 

Luke just stood there, peeking through the blinds as she put her clipboard down, and Clive sat still, letting her inspect him. He kept saying it was fine, and that it wasn’t anything to worry about … but she wouldn’t let it go. 

Eventually she let her true nature come out, and Luke got to see for the third time this week just how adults play. She kissed his cheek, talking to him like he was a dog, promising it would be okay. He just sat there, shaking, too afraid to push her away …

Instead, he just stood up, putting his hands on her shoulders, kindly pushing her out of the room while he rambled on and on and on until she had been talked in circles. 

Luke watched him stand there for a second … before he scratched his face. He shot over to his hand sanitizer, and he began rubbing it on his face, growling in frustration. 

Luke took that time to open up the window, and step inside, dressed in his shorts, and a blue sweater, and the hat that he wasn’t allowed to wear anywhere else. 

“Pervert …” Luke said, and Clive looked away, “it’s not my fault-” 

“She was all over you-”

“It’s not my fault!” 

“I’ll have to punish you, get down-” Luke said, and Clive got on his knees almost immediately, pushing his chair out of the way. “Don’t be mad, I really didn’t want any of that- i can’t control other people- they just-” 

“Quiet-” Luke said, slapping Clive across the face. 

“Bad dog!” He said, continuing to slap him, purposely striking the cut on his face, over and over and over …

“You don’t! Kiss! People! That’s disgusting!” Luke said, blood spilling out from Clive’s face onto his hand. He held Clive by the tie, forcing him to be still. Clive had his hands balled up on his knees, fists clenched as he flinched with every single hit. His head was turned to the side, and eventually it lowered in shame as Luke stopped slapping him, staring down at his swollen face. 

Clive was shaking … this was the one thing he didn’t enjoy, being scolded … “Good boy-” Luke said, cuddling his face to his chest, “it’s okay- i forgive you-” He whispered, and Clive immediately started crying, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist, apologising, thanking him for being so forgiving, promising not to let it happen again. 

Luke just listened to him cry … he felt good when Clive cried, it was like Clive was doing all of his crying for him, so Luke let him cry, he let him sob, and weep, and moan until he was holding Luke’s hands, sniffling, worshipping their softness. 

“ … I love you-” Clive mumbled, “i’m sorry i’m so weak- but i can take it- i will- so you can do whatever- whatever you want to me-” Clive said, voice shattering at the end. 

“ …” Luke just looked at him … he tilted Clive’s face up, kissing his forehead … 

Clive turned red, and immediately smiled. He looked so happy all of a sudden, it almost made Luke want to smile too …

Almost. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive listened to Luke cry, he’d been crying for a while, a long while … Apparently his dad had yelled at him today, Luke never said what he said, but it must have been bad to make him this upset. Clive had him laid down on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, cuddling him as he tried to dry his tears, but they wouldn’t stop. 

“C-cwive .. you love me, right?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded, “more than anything-” he said … Luke turned pink in his cheeks, and he closed his eyes, feeling Clive’s arms around him. He hadn’t said a word this whole time, or asked any more questions. He just … let Luke cry. Luke closed his eyes … “ _ you’re not that bad sometimes .. _ ” Luke said, and Clive smiled, hugging him as close as he could. Luke smiled, that’s all he wanted, was for Clive to hold him tighter. 

This thing he called cuddling, it was nice … maybe even a little better than stabbing him. 


End file.
